Pointless Arguments, Or the Bigger Things In Life?
by paleskies
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are having a pointless argument. Their Friends, Thalia and Nico, set them up to help them make up.Through the story they learn what they really mean to echother and how they should never let small things get in the way of that.PERCABETH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you enjoy my first PJO fan fic! Please review!

(Annabeth's Point of View)

**Arguing and Agreeing**

I can't remember the Last time Seaweed Brain and I fought. But I do know it doesn't happen as often as it used to.

That's why this time; it was a lot more serious.

You see, Percy and I used to be like best friends and all, and we used to argue a lot. I think it's in the genes. Our parents, Athena (my mom) Goddess of wisdom and Poseidon (Percy's dad) God of the sea, really don't like each other. Anyways, Percy and I started going out about a year ago. Now we don't fight as much. In fact we spend more of our time kissing then we do arguing. Which is, don't get me wrong, great. But sometimes, he is just so _annoying._

Here is what happened…

Percy and I were walking along the beach at camp. The sun was setting and it looked blood red. It looked beautiful, colors of pink, purple and yellow stroking the sky.

I sighed.

"The sun set's beautiful, as always…" I said dreamily. Percy's hand was in mine, and my head was resting on his shoulder as we walked.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as…um…this other girl I know." I looked up to find him smiling slyly at me.

"And who, may I ask, is this girl?" I asked him, my eyebrows arched.

"Do I need to say it?" he said, stopping right in front of the water to put his arms around me.

"Nah, I know I'm pretty, I don't need you telling me." I told him matter-of-factly. Then we both let out a laugh.

He lowered in for a kiss but just then some naiads came out of the water giggling nervously in human form. I never liked those little flirts, but after that day they would be at the very top of my ''I DESPISE" list.

After what Percy had done to save Olympus the naiads thought of Percy as their personal hero, since both their life sources rested within the water. I hated it. But Percy of course, didn't mind the attention.

"Hey, Percy." One giggled. She had aqua hair and green eyes. They wore seashell bikinis and seaweeds were wrapped around their waists like hula skirts. I didn't want Percy looking at them, but I would look like a total idiot if I randomly covered his eyes. I was his girlfriend, not his wife. This also meant I could be rude.

"Beat it naiads, can't you see he's busy?" I said, raising my eyebrows and making sure they saw despise in my eyes.

"Aw, don't be mean Annabeth, they just wanna talk." He said lightly, as if he didn't realize how much I hated this.

"Well actually," the second naiad said, "we need help underwater. There is a huge bolder blocking our home cave entrance and we need big strong arms to move it away." As the naiad was speaking she was getting closer to Percy. She started running her finger along Percy's arm.

That really got me fuming. On top of that, Percy didn't do a thing. The rational part of me knew Percy wasn't enjoying it, but was thinking of away to get the naiads' fingers off him without being rude. But when I was angry I was never rational.

"Well then, why don't you go and spend your free time with them. I've got better things to do with mine." I said harshly, turning to Percy. He seemed to have suddenly understood what was going on.

"Annabeth come on-" he said, this time actually pushing the naiads arm away.

"No really its fine." I cut in. "Besides, Cole Donavan from the Hermes cabin asked me out, ill just go reschedule with-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold one there did you just say-"

"Maybe you should just stick to your naiads." I said. Yeah, I knew I was being stupid but come on cut me some slack. I was pretty possessive of my Seaweed Brain.

But then his expression changed from utterly bewildered to completely annoyed. And I knew I'd done it there. _Way to go Annabeth _I told myself, feeling frustrated.

"Fine then, go off on your little date," he said, "I've got these guys." He said pointing to the naiads. He set off into the sea with them. Leaving me wondering what I had just done.

So that's what happened. That right there. Now I know exactly what your thoughts are. _What is wrong with them, they are both being stupid _or _she should just apologize. _But you know seaweed brain and I. we aren't that easy. As it turned out, I never even went on that date with Cole. He was a nice guy, but not my type.

So anyways, it all came down to one question; Pointless arguments or the bigger things in life?

Let's find the answer, shall we?

"So you guys are still fighting, eh?" Thalia asked me one summer afternoon at camp. Percy had just walked by me, talking to Nico, without a word. It was pretty obvious he was _trying _not to see me. I was doing the same.

You're probably wondering what Thalia was doing here. Well you see, Thalia had come up with a brilliant idea to bring her huntresses to Camp Half-Blood for one week ever summer, so that her new family could get along with her old family. Percy and I had tried to convince her that it was hopeless, but we were proved wrong. This was their third time here and everyone was getting along fine.

I was pretty glad Thalia was here too. Hey, if I couldn't hang with seaweed brain, who would I hang with?

"Nope. If he is going to be stubborn so will I." I told Thalia. By the look on her face, she didn't seem so sure. I wasn't sure I was either.

"Anyway, lets please just talk about something besides _him._" I said "Him" like it was something disgusting. And suddenly felt guilty. I quickly pushed the feeling away and Thalia started up a conversation about Lifehouse. A band we both loved.

_Percy's POV_

"So you're not ganna say _anything_ to her till she comes to you?" Nico asked me this question like it was the funniest and most childish thing he had ever heard. It was a little annoying seeing him look at me like that when he was three years younger to me. Though anyone off the street would have thought Nico was just a year younger than me.

"No. She was the one being stupid." I said stubbornly. I wondered if she was saying the same about me. Maybe we were both being stupid. But I was too distracted by my anger to think about that possibility.

"You know I really think you should just talk to her…Maybe she is right. I mean, you don't really know how to handle it when naiads and nymphs get all flirty with you. " Nico insisted. I gave him a deadly look. He turned away.

"Or maybe she should be less jealous…" he added hastily. I sighed and heard the signal for dinner. Nico headed for the mess hall.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked turning around to look at me.

"Nah, you go ahead." I told him. He seemed to understand that I really did not want to be around people right now, so he let this one slide. Usually, Nico likes to drag me around everywhere.

_Annabeth's POV_

I woke up next morning to find that all my other siblings were already awake. They were getting ready for all their lessons. I got up and started to look for some jeans to wear. I had been waking up late almost every morning now since the fight Percy and I had. I was just so mad I couldn't stop thinking about it. I _wasn't _upset or depressed, just really, really mad.__

"Hey Annabeth, ready for archery?" One of my siblings, Matt, asked. We went to archery together every Wednesday morning. But truthfully, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to archery. Percy would be there. _Ugh. Annabeth don't be stupid. _I told myself. But as much as I wanted to believe I couldn't care less about Percy, I knew it was a lie.__

Matt and I headed out for archery. I was determined not to look at Percy. But of course I couldn't help it.

The guy was so good looking when in action, even if he sucked at archery. I could see he was trying to avoid me too.

So I tried my best to rip my eyes of his silky and at the same time messy black hair.

I secretly hoped he was looking at me while I was looking away too. That was why I was consciously trying to look my best when drawing my arrow. Yeah, yeah I know. I'm being stupid. If I want him to notice me so much we should just make up.

I was starting to have second thoughts on apologizing to him, but that's when it hit me. And I mean _literally _hit me.

Percy, being the horrible aimer he is, had accidently shot me with his arrow. Percy always got fake arrows from Chiron. Even Chiron didn't seem to think Percy would ever be _bad _at archery, because he was just plain dreadful. Bad was a step up. And even though it didn't hurt, and I knew it was by accident, I created a fuss. Hey, I needed an excuse to stay mad at him. I wasn't good with apologies.

"Percy Jackson! You arse! Are you so upset with me that you have to hit me with an arrow?" I yelled at him.

"Annabeth, I was just… I-it was an accident, I-" he was looking completely bewildered.

"Oh sure it was! Look at him Chiron!" I pointed at Percy and looked at Chiron. "You should punish him for this!" I sounded like a little six-year-old girl crying over the fact that someone took a lick out of my ice-cream.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down lady! I didn't do it on purpose!" Percy screamed looking at Chiron, also pleading him to see his side of what happened.

Chiron just stared at us, shaking his head like we were the two most annoying people on the planet right now. Then again, we probably were. The huntresses and children from the Apollo cabin were staring. So were the few others who attended Archery Lessons.

I knew we were creating a scene. Percy seemed to notice too because he quickly looked away from Chiron and down at his feet as I dropped the hand I was pointing with.

"Both of you," Chiron said miserably, "To The Big House."

But we-" Percy and I both started at the same time.

"Now." Chiron said firmly.

Percy and I looked at each other and agreed for the first time in a week that we had better go.

I walked glumly next to Percy and we both entered the Big House.

"This is all _your _fault." I muttered.

"You're blaming ME?" Percy sounded really angry. But I had no intention of letting that scare me.

"Yeah! If you knew how to aim one bloody arrow, you wouldn't have accidentally hit me!" I yelled. It wasn't much of a reason but it was all I had.

"AH HA! I knew you knew it was an accident! So you started this whole thing for no reason!" he yelled at me.

_Damn._

"Well I-" I was about to defend myself but then Chiron walked in and I shut up instantly.

"Good." He said, looking at me.

Percy and I stood there looking at Chiron, waiting for him to break the silence.

Finally he spoke, "You two not talkinganymore isn'tdoing you or anyone else any good. You have to sort this out like grownups. You are seventeen now, not twelve. You're irrational behavior is interfering in your training, and I will not stand for it. I want you two to work out whatever it is you must and get back to training hard. You know how the God's have been about training the demigods after last year. We must be prepared, not arguing amongst ourselves." He looked at us with stern eyes. I felt a little ashamed. Okay _a lot_ ashamed. But I wasn't going to apologize to Percy. We would just have to stay mad without being obvious about it.

"Have I made myself clear?" Chiron asked. Percy and I nodded. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. But Chiron was always one step ahead of us.

"Good. And to make sure of it, The Hephaestus cabin has been asked off the chariot project. I am putting you two on." No way.

"What!" Percy and I yelled in perfect synchronization.

"Oh, yes," Chiron said, and I could swear he looked amused, "you two, will make the chariot this summer. And don't tell me you won't be able to do it because the two of you made the winning chariot of the year when you were only thirteen."

Percy and I looked at each other. He was still angry at me for sure. I tried my best to shoot daggers through my eyes.

He looked away. I had probably scared him.

Chiron excused us and we left the Big House to find Thalia outside.

"The stupidest idea ever!" I said to myself, kicking a stone. Percy was about to turn and leave when Thalia spoke.

"Nah, you're just saying that 'cause you're jealous of my brilliant brain." She said an admiring tone. Admiring herself, anyway.

"You came up with this?" Percy said in outrage. There was another thing we probably agreed on right now. Thalia was a meddling little brat.

"Of course she did. But not alone." Nico said from somewhere in the shadows.

"Nico?" Percy and I said in outrage, synchronized fro the third time. It was really getting creepy. It was like everyone was against us and we were against each other.

Nico stepped out of the shadows.

"Sorry, but it's best for you. You _will _thank us. This is going to help you make up." Nico assured them.

"Or make out." Thalia snickered. Nico nudged her to shut up.

I shot her a wicked look and her smirk disappeared in a flash.

"I can't believe you guys. I'm out' a here!" Percy stormed off towards the Poseidon Cabin.

"Me too," was the best I could think of before I headed my own direction.

I heard Thalia mutter, "I think its working. They're already agreeing on stuff."

A/N: This story won't be long. But I will right others. The next chapter of this story will be uploaded soon. Thanks for reading! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arguing and Apologizing**

I got up early next morning, really unenthusiastic about it. I couldn't believe I would have to spend an _entire_ day with Percy.

Okay, under normal circumstances, I would have been overjoyed. But these circumstances were _not _normal.

I got ready for the morning really quietly, since my cabin mates were still sleeping. I walked out onto the grounds and headed for the Armory, where Percy and I would finish the chariot the children of Hephaestus had started.

When I reached the cabin, Percy was already up and working. I have to admit, I was impressed. Percy wasn't exactly an early riser.

"Ah, good, you're finally awake. You know, after all the times you've called me a sleepy ass I would have thought that you would be the first one up." Percy said. I could hear the mockery in his voice.

"Humph!" I flicked my hair right into his face and got to work.

At first it was quite, but you know seaweed brain and I can't stand being next to each other without there being something going on. When we're happy, its kissing, and when we're angry it's… what's about to happen.

"Oh my gods, seaweed brain! You can't even screw the tire on properly!" I exclaimed. Though I knew he was doing it perfectly fine, just not using the same method I would. But you know me; I seize every chance to pick on Percy when I'm mad.

"I am doing it perfectly fine! You would have said the same thing if I put on my left sock before my right! Just because _you_ always put _you're_ right sock on first!" He snapped back. Then he blushed furiously, and I could tell I was too. I let my hair fall over the side of my face.

He even remembered which sock I put on first? _Aw, that is so cute!_ A voice exclaimed, deep in my head. I pushed it away. I wasn't going to let something as small as _that_ flatter me.

But for some reason it did. We both went back to work.

The next time we began arguing, Percy started it.

"Stick to the blueprints Annabeth!" He yelled at me. I had found out an easier way to get the chariot done, but it could just ruin it too.

But hey, I would risk anything to get out of this awkward position faster.

"Okay! Why do you have to scream?" I yelled back.

"I have to talk loud, because if I say it quietly, it doesn't get through to that thick head of yours!" He yelled back.

I knew the moment he said it, he was sorry. It was so clear in his eyes. And I couldn't blame him for thinking something like that.

Usually, I would have punched a guy in the face for saying that, but hearing Percy say it just hurt. I felt like crying. But I didn't. I was stronger than that.

"How could you say something like that Percy?" I said it quietly. I could hear the hurt in my voice.

I usually didn't get emotional, but when it comes to my smarts, I'm a little sensitive, and insecure.

It was like that for every son or daughter of Athena.

"Annabeth I …" Percy trailed off. He obviously didn't know why he had said that. But I did.

"Percy, look at us!" I exclaimed. "We never argue anymore! And now that we are, I just can't stand it! And hey, it's not like you can blame me! You know how I am sometimes! I get really jealous, I admit it! But it's so frustrating when you don't even see that other girls _like _to flirt with you and you just fall right into it because you're a clueless, insecure...insecure…" I struggled for words, but then I remembered the one word that I could always rely on, "insecure _SEAWEED BRAIN_!" I finished.

You have _got _to give me props for the grand finale.

"I know… I know…" Percy said, looking at me apologetically.

"Well if _'you know'_ then say sorry already! And I'll say sorry too! Just apolo-" What happened next I didn't expect.

Percy's lips were on mine, completely cutting me off with the best kiss ever.

I had to hand it to him; he was an amazing kisser.

We stood there, arm in arm, kissing, for several moments before the room illuminated with a bright light. But we didn't exactly notice until later.

We were still 'busy' when we heard a familiar voice entering the armory.

"Hey, someone call me? I was free and I heard my name so I decided-" Percy and I pushed away from each other, just as the guy with blonde hair in a leather jacket walked in, looking at us with a smirk on his face.

"Lord Apollo?" Percy and I asked, bewildered. Then we quickly bowed.

He was still smirking.

"Um, may I know _why _you called me?" He asked, clearly holding back a laugh.

"Um what are you talking…" Percy trailed off and looked at me. I was blushing ten times more than him. I knew why Apollo was here.

"Lord Apollo… I, uh, didn't _call _you. I was halfway through saying the word 'apologize'." I glanced at Percy. He seemed to understand because he was redder than me now. Apollo chuckled.

"I see you were, not so rudely, interrupted." He said with a smirking glance at Percy. Percy and I seemed to be having a "Who can blush the most" competition, and neither of us could beat the other.

"Well I'll leave you kids to your 'work'." Apollo said. Percy and I turned around as became his true form and took off.

Percy and I looked at each other for a long moment.

"Sorry?" He offered. I nodded smiling.

"Me too." I said.

He grinned widely. _Damn _he was hot.

We weren't able to finish the chariot that day, but Chiron didn't seem to mind. I figured he knew why.

**A/N: Yeah that is pretty much it! Thanks for reading! Should I write more stories?**


	3. Author's Note: Heads up for my new story

**A/N: I have written another story for all those Percabeth lovers who want a REAL story: Here you are!**

**.net/s/7296065/1/I_Will_Find_You**

**And thank you for reading this tiny little fanfic, but "I Will Find You" is longer**


End file.
